Kagome in a new world
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Kagome just lost her family and friends to Naruko and ends up in the ninja world with Naruko. What will happen?
1. Prolong

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA AT ALL.**

 **AN: IT IS MY SECOND TIME DOING INUYASHA AND NARUTO CROSSOVER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **Prolong: Kagome in a new world after the death of her friends.**

* * *

Kagome and her friends just finish ending Naraku but sadly in the process Naraku killed all her friends and sends her to a new world.

This world would be the Naruto Universe.

Right as Neji is about to Strike Hinata, that is when Kagome lands right in front of Hinata.

Neji decides to attack Kagome and Kagome puts a barrier around herself so she can have a look around.

As Kagome is looking around, her eyes lands on Naruto and she senses sadness and loneliness from him.

"Hey Kid with the orange jump suit, why do I sense another being in you?"asked Kagome as she gets ready her bow and arrow.

"How do you know about him?"asked Naruto, "I'm what most people called a miko but I'm looking for Naraku."said Kagome as she pulls out a photograph of Naraku.

"Why are you looking for him?"asked Naruto, "I'm looking for him because he killed my family and my friends right in front of my eyes."said Kagome as she gets ready to release the arrow at Naruto.

"Your avenger."said Naruto, "yep but thanks anyway."said Kagome as she is about release the arrow.

"Wait, please don't kill me; I'll tell you why I have another being in me but it's a big secret."said Naruto.

"Very well but are you a threat to the humans here or not?"asked Kagome coldly.

* * *

 **In Chapter one we'll see what the Rookie nine and sensie Say.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR INUYASHA AT ALL.**

 **AN: IT IS MY SECOND TIME DOING INUYASHA AND NARUTO CROSSOVER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE.**

 **AN: This story won't be updated as much, I might even forget about it and for that I'm sorry.**

 **AN: I'm so excited that I could say Cha**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

" I'm not a threat ."said Naruto, "that is good to know and besides you seem like a nice guy; and you remind me of someone I known; that doesn't concern ya."said Kagome.

"Did you just say ya?"asked Naruto, "yes why?"asked Kagome.

"Are you my related to me?"asked Naruto," I'm sorry but I'm not but I have been with someone so hyper and it doesn't concern you at all."said Kagome as tears start to appear in her eyes but she blinks them away.

"Why are you crying?"asked Naruto," it's nothing but you remind me so much of my lover before his death; I miss him so much." said Kagome.

"What happened to him?"asked Naruto.

Kagome then tells Naruto almost everything that happened,"if only I wasn't weak and I could have stop Naraku from killing off my family and friends."said Kagome.

"I'll see ya around but before I go let me see if I can help your friend here."said Kagome and she touches Hinata and it heals Hinata instantly.

Hinata gets up and sees a barrier and gets ready to attack the barrier,"wait don't attack the barrier or it'll hurt you dear."said Kagome

Kagome then puts the barrier down and as she gets ready to teleport away that is when Kagome goes down to one knee and starts to huff and puff.

"Dang it, by me healing you it has cost me a lot of my Miko powers and I won't be able to teleport anytime soon."said Kagome.

"It's umm okay and thanks for healing me, but who are you?"asked Hinata, "Oh right I forgot to introduce myself didn't I?"asked Kagome.

"YES!"yelled everyone, "okay, I'm the one and only human who can slay demons and live and I'm the one and only human who can use my miko powers and my name is Kagome Higurashi"said Kagome with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **In Chapter two We'll see what the rookie nine and senseis say.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mainly stay with in the descendants.**

 **Chapter two**

* * *

After Kagome said her name every ninja just roll their eyes except for Neji; who is about to attack again when Kagome tries to put up a barrier but nothing is working until the Jonin get involved at the last minute.

"I could've taken him but he really isn't worth my time; after all I have been through worst; will see ya."said Kagome and she teleports away.

To the rookie nine, "what was that all about and who is she?"thinks everybody.

To Kagome, "what should I do now, should I continue being a priest or not."thinks Kagome as she tries to find a cave near the village hidden in the leaves.

Kagome finds a cave just outside of the village and she goes hunting until she notices the village is at war with Sand and Sound.

That is when Kagome runs where she senses a demon and she sees that Sakura is pinned to a tree and sees Naruto is fighting against the one tailed demon and that is when she releases a scared arrow toward the demon.

The demon sees the arrow and dodges.

"What's this a priest who can seal or destroyed all demons with an arrow, who would've thought that this pathiec village had a priest in there ranks."said the one tailed demon.

"Wrong, I'm not with the village hidden in the leaves; I'm only here because you disturb my hunting in which I don't take kindly." said Kagome as she gets ready to release another arrow.

"I'll destroy you priest."said the one tailed demon as he gets ready to used the sand when Naruto punches Gaara and Gaara awakens.

"NO!"yelled the one tailed demon as it is being resealed back into Gaara.

Kagome walks up to Gaara who is on ground as Naruto is army crawling towards him,"I may not know what you went through but I do know that you should fight for others."said Kagome and she walks away to find food.

"Wait, you can join the village hidden in the leaves as a ninja." said Naruto.

"No thanks; I no longer fight for others or help others; I only have one goal and that is to find purpose for myself since I have nothing worth living for."said Kagome coldly

* * *

 **in the next chapter we'll see what Naruto says and the funeral for the third hokage.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I just got back from vacation.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha**

 **AN: If you don't like this story then go and read a different one.**

 **AN: Please no bad reviews at all or I'll block you or remove your review.**

 **Chapter 3 **

* * *

"Why does she have to be so cold towards us when all we want to do is help her?"asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"I don't know but I do know that next time we see her; we will convince her to join the village hidden in the leaves."said Sasuke.

The day of the funeral comes and it's raining; as for Kagome she is out hunting but sadly there is no food around because of the rain.

Kagome decides to enter the village hidden in leaves and finds that all of the stores are closed because of the funeral and she decides to go to the funeral to pay her respects to the dead.

"Hey you; what are you doing here?"asked Naruto," I wanted to pay my respects even if I didn't know him but that is what I am doing."said Kagome and with that said Kagome teleports to her cave.

Naruto leaves with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and end up fighting against Orochimaru.

That is when Kagome follows them and sees that Naruto is injured to the point of death; "your going to pay for that you bastard."said Kagome as she ready's an arrow and fires it at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru dodges the arrow and Kagome stands in front of Tsunade and gets another arrow ready but instead she makes a barrier around herself, Tsunade and Naruto.

Kagome then goes up to Naruto and touches him and he is fully healed.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?"asked Naruto," I was umm."said Kagome shyly.

"You wanted to make sure I was safe?"asked Naruto,"no I didn't; I was bored and it's not your concern but I was wondering if I could join the village hidden in the leaves as a ninja?"asked Kagome.

"Sure and why are you asking me when you should be asking her."said Naruto as he points to Tsunade.

"Sure but why are you following Naruto?"asked Tsunade," I was following him because he reminds me of my lover that was killed because of my weakness."said Kagome.

With that said Kagome join the hidden leaves as a new member of team seven.

* * *

 **in the next chapter will be a major time jump and Kagome will have a crystal style bloodline she discovers when she fights against Guren.**


End file.
